


Into the New Heart

by imagination_infatuation



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination_infatuation/pseuds/imagination_infatuation
Summary: The story of twelve girls coming together to form an unbreakable bond.





	Into the New Heart

Heejin was unhappy.

Well, that’s not necessarily true. She was still enjoying her life in France. She loved French cuisine, music, and fashion. Living in the European country for the past few years had been a dream come true. Heejin didn’t think she would ever get tired of living in France, but something had been gnawing at her for the past few weeks. Something was making her feel unsatisfied. At first, she had thought she needed a new job. Being a housekeeper for a rich family gave her a nice paycheck, but nonstop cleaning was not an ideal lifestyle. After thinking about it for a while, though, Heejin realized it wasn’t her job. The problem wasn’t what was currently happening in her life; Heejin was feeling uneasy because she felt like something inside of her was missing.

 

“I respect your decision… but we’re really going to miss you! Is there anything we can do to change your mind?”

Heejin had just put in her two weeks notice, and it was bittersweet. This was a big change for her, and she felt bad leaving her kind employers, but she had a plan. She thought she finally knew what she needed to do to fix the weird void she felt in her soul. It was definitely going to be a shock to the people around her, but she was determined to go through with it.

“I’m sorry, but this is all on me. There’s something I need to do, and nothing is going to change my mind.”

 

Two weeks later, Heejin was on a plane, wiping away tears. She was freaking out. Hours ago, at the airport, she had been so sure of herself. She had felt it inside of her that this step was the right decision, and this step would lead her to the thing she needed, whatever it was. Now, though, all she could think of was her friends’ faces after she had broken the news to them. The confusion in their voice. How her boss had given her her final check with tears in his eyes. She had spent so much of her savings on this plane ticket. What if things didn’t work out? Then what? She’d be alone in a new country, barely able to speak. She had spent years mastering French, and now what use would it bring her?  
_I need to calm down_ , Heejin thought to herself. She took a deep breath, then reached for her phone, along with her earbuds. Music always helped her, no matter how bad she felt. After plugging in her earbuds, she pulled up her music app and hit shuffle. As she relaxed back in her seat, an unfamiliar melody began to play. She checked the song title: _I’ll Be There. When did I add this song?_ Even though she didn’t recognize it, she decided not to skip it. The song was upbeat, and the lyrics were comforting. It did the trick for Heejin. A few songs later, she drifted off to sleep.

 

The next time she opened her eyes, the pilot was speaking, and people around her were stretching. The plane had landed. She had made it.

She was in Tokyo, Japan, and she was ready to find her missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my series!! My plan is to put together a story about all of the members coming together in a unique way. I found inspiration for this through their music videos, the mobius strip theory, Blockberry's descriptions, etc. I'm not going to include any "ships" (obviously there will be friendship but no real romance) so if you're looking for that then this isn't the right story. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. Also, it will be mostly based on 1/3 and Odd Eye Circle until there is more information about the final unit. I'm really excited to write this so thank you for reading!!


End file.
